


The Angel that I Couldn't Kill

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: "I am an Angel..." [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: The Demon should have hunted the Imposter down the moment he saw this.He should have ripped her to pieces and reveled in her screams.But…
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: "I am an Angel..." [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Angel that I Couldn't Kill

It could still hear her. 

But it wasn’t her. 

_It wasn’t her._

The Demon shook its head back and forth, rumbling snarls ripping from its throat as it tried to block out her voice. It was such a perfect replica, that despite knowing it was a trap, the Demon felt tempted to pretend ignorance. 

It was _perfect_. It could hear her again-

**But it wasn’t her.**

The Demon resisted the urge to tune in to the Impostor's song, but even without using its advanced hearing, it could still hear her. 

It wanted to rip the Impostor apart. It wanted to destroy it, to rip off the Impostor's lying face and listen to its screams.

But the Demon couldn’t bear to hear her voice scream.

Even if it was an Impostor.

Even if it was a Liar. 

“LIAR!”

The Demon’s body flinched, as if physically struck. 

“YOU **LIAR**!”

The Demon stopped walking. 

“YOU SAID I WAS PERFECT!”

_She was perfect._

“YOU SAID YOU WERE MINE!”

 _I am not yours, I was never yours. I was hers and only hers. She belonged to me, did you think that I wouldn’t see the_ **_difference_ ** _?_

“Did…”

The Impostor sounded like it was crying.

“... did you ever love me at all?”

**You have no right to talk like that!**

The Demon couldn’t resist turning back to glare into the darkness, where it knew the Impostor lurked. It could no longer see that _Liar_ , but knowing where it was, where the Demon had left it… 

It wanted to go back. 

The Demon hesitated. It stayed locked in place as it stared into the darkness and debated whether or not to turn back. In the end, it resolutely turned its back and continued moving away from the sound of _her_ voice. Because when the Demon thought about what it would do when it met the Impostor again, it couldn’t answer whether it would end up killing it or consoling it.

The Demon resisted the urge to go back until it was sure that the Impostor had left. These urges made no sense to it, because the only reason the Demon wanted to return was to confront the one with _her_ voice, and yet despite this, the Demon couldn’t bring itself to see the Impostor again.

It didn’t know what going back would accomplish, but the urge refused to leave, and so the Demon went back to confirm with its own eyes that the Impostor was gone

But the sight that it was confronted with shocked the Demon and filled it with **rage**.

Its cutouts… the posters that it had preserved on the walls… 

Everything was in pieces. Everything was _mutilated_. 

What…

_How…_

**How dare she do this.**

The Demon’s body shook with the need to destroy and break and _tear-_

And then his eyes fell on a Bendy doll.

It was perfect, lying in a small puddle of ink that had hidden it from the wrath of the Impostor. It was such a small thing- but seeing it there, looking so small and innocent and _perfect_ , only enhanced the cruelty of the Impostor to the Demon.

After all, what right did she have to do this?

What right did she have to act as if she were the **victim**?!

 _She_ was the one who had gotten **_his_ ** hopes up, _she_ was the one who had deceived **_him_ **into thinking that the woman he loved was in his arms again.

**She was the one who violated his home.**

Everyone knew that the Demon would hunt down anyone who touched the memorabilia of Bendy and his friends. Even if it took days, weeks, _months-_ the Demon would **never** forgive, and he would **_never_ **forget. 

This was a lesson that was quickly learnt, because to this day, almost all of the posters, dolls, and cutouts inside the Studio were preserved. They laid untouched, in spite of the destruction that surrounded them. 

The Demon should have hunted the Impostor down the moment he saw this. 

He should have ripped her to pieces and reveled in her screams.

But…

The Demon snarled, and slashed the Bendy doll with the claws that he had created over his fingertips. 

The Bendy’s head was ripped from its body and its fluffy insides spilled out, and were slowly stained black by the ink that they lied in. 

He couldn’t…

He couldn’t kill her.

No matter how much the Demon wanted to. No matter how much the sight of her and her destruction made him want to **mutilate** her-

He couldn’t hurt her.

He couldn’t lose the only piece of Alice he had left. 

Her insidious voice whispered sweet threats into its ear as the Demon collapsed to its knees. And all the mighty Ink Demon could do in the face of this, was stare down at the broken Bendy doll as its tears leaked down, hidden by the ink pouring down its face. 

_Even if its a lie, its all I have left._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the image, all credit goes to the creator :) 
> 
> This image is actually what inspired me to write this Part of my story. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I look foreword to hearing your thoughts.


End file.
